Civilty reaches a whole new level
by mirandam
Summary: Hermione and Draco have FINALLY become Civil to eachother, but is their civility reaching a new level?
1. Veela Charm

A/N--- Hermione is probably the most out of context (OOC) person in this story. I decided to do this just for fun. Sorry to all you Hermione luvers. Right this is going to eventually evolve into a...hrmm?....Draco/Hermione..probably just for Sushi ;(aka chrissy) and this chappie is for Janice.. :D  
  
"Harry, can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked, flopping down beside Harry at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall.  
"You just did" he teased. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Yah, of course, whats the question?"  
" Are you a virgin?" Asked Hermione as blunt as she could put it. Harry turned a pale red and Ron, across the table, snorted.  
"Damn Hermione, he'd better be...Him and Ginny better not have done anything..NATURAL...." Ron glared at Harry, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
"Hermione, can we discuss my love life..some other time?" Harry asked nodding his head towards the muttering Ron across from him.  
Ron looked up at Hermione and asked  
"Why do you ask?" Hermione simply shrugged and said  
"us three are the only virgins in this damn school. Well, at least Gryffindor"  
Ron snorted and said,  
"I'm sure Neville is..." though that wasn't a very reassuring thought, Ron just looked down towards his warm porridge. Hermione looked at Ron, and turned away, giggling. Ron looked at Hermione as realization sunk in...  
"NEVILLE?! WITH WHO?!"Ron roared, causing the whole hall to look at him. He at least had the decency to blush before taking it down a few notches and whispering,  
"Who, Damn it!" Hermione just rolled her eyes and said dramatically,  
"Luna, Who else Ronnikins?" She knew he hated the name, so to tease, she used it often. Ron shot her an evil look, and his face turned slack,  
"not Neville...No, not Neville..." Harry bit back a laugh that was forcing its way out of his mouth, Hermione looked at Harry's red face and back to Ron and burst out laughing.  
"Oh you two, I just think that we are all seventeen, except for Ron. You're 18" she pointed out  
"Yah, I almost forgot how old I was, thanks Hermione!" He said sarcastically, still reeling from the Neville and Luna news.  
Hermione grabbed a bit of food and threw it on her plate, and thought about the origin on the conversation. Hermione knew that there were no virgins in Gryffindor. She imay be a book worm, but you can hear a lot in the library. Even with all the girls in her year in her dormitory always bragging. Hermione really never gave a care about anything before besides her school work, and the usual Voldemort stuff. It sounded so odd, Voldemort stuff. You could say his name now, Harry still hadn't defeated Voldemort, yet everyone knew that he was back. It was quite a shock these days. Harry had fought against Voldemort in his sixth year, and there were a few deaths. Ron's oldest brother, Bill died. As well as Remus Lupin. Harry took this harder than expected, he felt awful, having no-one tied to his parents any-more, but him and Ginny had found eachother. It was fantastic, Ginny showed Harry something that he desperately needed. Love. Hermione still got goose-bumps at the whole thing, it was basically a fairy- tale.  
Hermione sighed, thinking about her love life. Or lack of one. She hadn't had one boy-friend ever, and it was never a big deal, until she realized she was 17 and a virgin to kissing. Hermione shook her head, and bid a good-bye to the boys and Ginny, who had sat down beside Harry.  
Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and her books and walked slowly to the library just taking in the whole school. It was a beautiful school, especially in Summer, walking udner the arches with the Sun shining full- heartedly down on her.  
Hermione decided to change her course,and walked across the fresh green grass and sat down by a tree looking out on the lake. She thought of how peaceful it was on the surface, but how it can be raging hard underneath, because of the Squid. Hermione pulled out a muggle book her parent's had sent her. She leaned against the tree and looked up towards the sun and closed her eyes, just letting the sun shine down on her.  
" Ahh..what do we have here? A mudblood. With a book?. Shock." Hermione opened one eye and sighed  
"Ahh what do we have here. A death-eater picking on a mudlbood. Shock." Malfoy snorted.  
"Go away, Malfoy. I am not in the mood to trade insults today." Hermione said, leaning back on the tree and closing her eyes again. When she didn't hear anything else she opened her eyes and saw Malfoy still standing there.  
Hermione sighed, yet again. Malfoy plopped down beside her and said  
"You know, sighing is very unattractive." Hermione snorted in a laughing way and looked at Draco.  
"What the hell do you want?" She said, scooting farther away from him and picking up her book.  
"What? Can't a guy sit down by the lake, without getting picked on?"  
"Yes. but you're not some normal guy. You wouldn't be caught dead sitting with a mudblood, as you so elequontely put it. So how about I save you a bit of trouble, and I leave. Though I don't know why I should. I was here first."  
With that Hermione collected her books, jumped up and left a confused Draco behind.  
Draco wasn't used to girls running away from him, granted it was Granger. He had always had girls flocking to him, even if he was cruel to them. Perfect example; Pansy Parkinson. He'd tell her to go away and shrug her off, yet she'd still come crawling back. It was definitely odd having ANY girls walking away from him. He was half Veela after all!  
He jumped up to investigate more.  
Hermione had sat down, pulled out her book, and had begun to read. Though, she couldn't concentrate.  
'Malfoy. Who does he think he is.'  
Hermione shook her long, now soft and wavy, chocolate hair. Hermione had finally grown into herself. She had deep brown eyes and creamy skin. She stood a slightly tall, 5'9. She had given up the sleak-eazy hair serum. Instead, Hermione had grown fond of her curly hair. And now, just when she had liked it, it had turned into a wavy sort of hair, and even changed from dark brown, to a nice chocolate! Hermione had given up all the hundreds of classes, she had an easy day now. All she did was advanced everything now.  
"Granger. I am not used to girls, mudbloods or not, walking away from me." Hermione looked up at Draco and laughed.  
"Draco, such a conceited ass-hole. Typical Malfoy. Malfoy, get lost. Bugger off. Daft bugger. I can stand the veela charm." Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, and saw his lips form a perfect "O", and his eyebrows raise. Hermione laughed and said  
"What? I am the top student in the school. I can definitely tell a veela when I see one." Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione and nodded, as in recognition of just how smart she was. Hermione closed her eyes and layed down on the grass, silently willing Draco to leave. Hermione heard the soft footsteps, muffled by the grass, retreat. Hermione sighed and opened her eyes and picked up her book.  
'Now, where was I?' 


	2. Potions Class

~*DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BESIDES..NOTHING...OH MY LIL PLOT :D*~ LOTR thingie here for my VERY obsessed friend, Janice....Typical Janice 8- )...Anywayz. Love y'all...Keep Reviewing..next chapter I will add all People who review..Just want to get into the story right now, LOL, and anywayz, without further ado, VOILA.*~  
  
Chapter 2: Potions Class  
  
Hermione rushed down the stairs, right-left-left-right. Damn, why did Potions have to be in the dungeons? why couldn't they be on the main floor, like History of Magic. She sighed, still hurrying. Hermione, the little know-it-all, was late for class. Of course, that class was Potions. It only made sense. The only class she'd lose points and get a dentention for, was the class she was late for. Hermione burst in through the doors while the class was settling down. It was like that muggle movie she saw. Lord of the Rings? Yes that must of been it. When that Aragon or Aragorn or whatever guy burst in through the doors. The dramatic entrance! The whole class looked up, startled, and Hermione blushed. Snape whirled around at the intrusion.  
  
" You decide to join us now, Ms. Granger? You're late. 10 points from Gryffindor, and a detention. See me after class."  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes, and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from her knapsack and sat down between Harry and Ron, as they made froom for you. They gave her questioning looks, but didn't want to risk the loss of points so they just waited for the practical part of the potions class. Much to Hermione's dissapointment, and even more so to Harry's and Ron's, Hermione was paired with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Okay Malfoy, I'll write up the 3 rolls of parchment on this. You make the potion."  
  
Said Hermione, in no mood to talk, look, or listen to Malfoy. Hermione grabbed the quill from her knapsack and pulled out parchment, and her potions textbook. Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione's bossiness, yet actually did as he was told. When Draco had to wait for the cauldron to simmer, he turned on his bench and started to stare at Hermione.  
  
'What has happened to the little insecure mudblood I used to tease?'  
  
'She's grown. Shes matured.'  
  
But that little annoying voice in Draco's head wouldn't go away. The other, more..Draco-ish...Side woudn't give up. as usual, the Little devil on his shoulder won.  
  
'You hate her, she's a mudblood. She's beating you in all classes. And even worse. She hangs out with the golden boy, and the weasel. And now that little weaslette too.'  
  
Hermione looked up, and dropped her quill. She started to massage her right hand with her left hand. If only she has self writing parchment..She sighed. Oh well... Her eyes gazed about the room. Harry and Blaise were trying their best to cope with eachother and Ron and Gram seemed to be working okay. Ooops guess not. Ron was yelling at Gram and the cauldron was starting to overflow. Neville was a nervous wreck. Hermione felt for the poor kid. She looked beside her and met Draco's eyes. She raised her eyebrows and asked  
  
"Yes? Did you need something?"  
  
Draco blinked, coming our of his reverie. He recovered quickly and gave a cool smirk  
  
"Nothing from a mudblood."  
  
Hermione didn't even flinch anymore. It was almost...Normal, as normal as it would be giving someone one of the worst wiazrding insults possible. Hermione lowered her eyes back to her book. She was trying. She saw that look that Malfoy had given her out on the grounds. He finally UNDERSTOOD. Hermione wasn't just smart, she was brave and pretty and an all-around good girl. Occasional rule-breaking, sure, but she was normal. It didn't matter that she was a 'mudblood' She liked The Weird Sisters. She couldn't stand hearing Voldemorts name. She LOVED chocolate frogs, a bit of an addiction really. Yet, no-one cared. Hermione was a normal witch. Just because she wasnt raised up as a witch didn't mean anything. She and Draco were exactly alike. If anything, Draco was more muggle-ish- then she was. He absolutely ADORED muggle CD's and movies, and hated robes. Always wearing muggle clothing underneath. How did Hermione know all that? She had her ways.  
Hermione smirked to herself, her hair acting as a veil over her face. Draco frowned at her as the potion was done settling. Hermione picked up her parchment and the quill and continued writing.  
When class was finally over. THANKFULLY! Hermione gathered her stuff up and walked towards the door. She turned around one last time to wait for Harry and Ron. She didn't even look at Draco, which was a mistake. She stuck her foot out, walking towards Harry, about to help him pack up, when Draco came walking over carefully. Draco was holding the cauldron full of a heavy happy draught. It made the person extremely happy. all of a sudden, Draco was falling. His foot and legs had triped over Hermione's. Before either of them knew what was happening, the whole draught had spilt all over Draco and Hermione. In a second they began giggling mercilessly as Snape glided over to them and roared  
  
" DETENTION! AND MS.GRANGER. YOU ALREADY HAVE ONE! CAN YOU AFFORD TWO? CAN YOU AFFORD 20 HOUSE POINTS LOST? I THINK NOT. AND MR. MALFOY. DETENTION TONIGHT."  
  
Hermione looked up at Snape and made a grin. She was too happy. She was serving detention tonight! With Malfoy! I think that even without the potion, she would of been positively glowing.  
  
~*~*~ Right ;) I'm obsessed with fan-fic. Sorry to Robyn. :P But newayz. Next Chappie Soon :-D 


	3. Introduction to hellAKAdetention

Right I dont need anymore disclaimers do I? I said it before..the Abnormally talented JKR owns the characters and places etc!...Okay, Thank you to my reviewers:  
Hobbits Soul==To answer your question about Snape giving Malfoy  
detention..As you could see..He didn't deduct house points..Only from Hermione he did...Taps temple Ahh, you see. I did do SOMETHING not ooc  
:P..Bye Jannica. Sushi Felton== Thanks. And Yah, dedicated to you..because u r such a HR/DM  
Shipper :P  
Desrosiers==Thanks for reviewing!!! :-D and I'm glad you like it..keep  
reviewing  
Bride Of Malfoy==lol, I hope it has potential..I love this story ;)  
Moon16light==LoL, love all the simple sentences ;-)  
Two Insane chix== Hyper name! Awesome! TY for reviewing Kristina== Thanks for reviewing. I just wishes you had left your Penname so  
I could read your stories!  
Perfect Skye== Right. I know this person. Though I can't remember her currently.... Oh, nevermind I remember her. ;-) Kels. Right. Killing Lupin  
was completely INTENTIONAL...just for u ;-) :-P  
StarCrossedFate==LoL, like I said. He didnt take away ne house points.  
  
YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME HOPE :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D THANK YOU :-P  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY  
  
OH!!!!!!! ITS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER. I just wanted to get it up already ;) NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione continually glanced at the clock above the Gryffindor fireplace. Hermione SO did not want to go to detention. How does it look? A prefect like her getting detention? With the rate she was going, getting into trouble with Harry and Ron and all, she'd never make head-girl next year.  
The grades didn't matter as much to Hermione now. It was just something to keep her parents happy. After she and Ron learnt about the Propechy and knowing that either Harry or Voldemort would die, school didn't seem that important. Hermione only saw her parents one month out of the year, and Christmas. Hermione spent the other month ofsummer vacation at the weasleys. Her parent's never expressed any worries or dissapointments, but Hermione knew that they would of wanted to see their little girl more often. Hermione sighed and glanced up at the clock for the final time.  
6:22. She shrugged and knew that eight minutes was plenty. Hermione gathered up her potions textbook, assuming she was about to brew a potion tonight. She waved a goodbye to a love-struck couple. Harry and Ginny. and a fuming older brother. Ron.  
Hermione giggled at how much she loved them all. They WERE her family. Not seeing your parents for 10.5 months out of the year was definitely stressful. Upon coming to Hogwarts she adopted Harry and Ron as overprotective brothers, Ginny as a little sister, and all the weasleys as her brothers, mom and dad.  
Life was good.  
Fred and George's business was booming, The weasleys, Hermione and Harry had all went to Romania for a couple of weeks. Hermione was in heaven.  
Bill's memorial had taken place in August. Most of Gringotts came, as well as family and other friends.  
Remus' memorial was just as large, Remus had a lot of students at his funeral. He was deeply missed. Harry and Tonks both spoke at his funeral.  
Hermione was happy that both of them were remembered so well, yet she also was afraid. Harry wasn't dead..yet..and Voldemort was quickly regaining supporters and power. So many people were killed in the last "mini-war"...Hermione didn't know what to expect in the last one. How many are going to die? WHO's going to die?  
Hermione shook her head as she walked downstairs. She opened the door and looked at the clock at the back of the potions room..6:29, at least she wouldn't get into trouble for being late.  
  
"Ms. Granger. You showed up..on time..." Snape said, obviously dissapointed that he couldn't take any points off of Gryffindor.  
Draco stared at Hermione, just to get her agitated.  
Hermione just pretended that Draco wasn't there, though it was kind of odd having a Slytherin staring at your ass....  
"Ms. Granger, you may be in the top of the school, and do well on the written portion of potions, but you haven't grasped the full practical concept. That is why Mr. Malfoy here will be tutoring you."  
Draco smirked at Hermione's horrified expression. Draco? Smarter than Hermione? it just wasn't possible.  
  
"Professor, there must be a mistkake! I recieved an O on my Potions owl, and..."  
  
Hermione was in hysterics, yet she couldn't finish off THAT sentence. She and the rest of Gryffindor thought that Malfoy only made good grades because of Snape, well. That was shot to hell now.  
Snape gave a cold Slytherin smirk.  
  
"No mistake. Mr.Malfoy, teach away!"  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth in frustration as Snape walked out of the dungeons, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Hermione was in for a long night. 


	4. Detention goes good?

I CHANGED THE TITLE...DIDNT LIKE THE OLD ONE :P....IT IS NOW CIVILITY REACHES A NEW LEVEL...NOT CIVILITY TO PLATONIC TO WHAT?  
  
Let us continue. Detention from Hell2  
  
Hermione stared at the closed door, fuming. She muttered a few curses underneath her breath.  
  
Draco watched this all with intense amusement. Draco knew Hermione was smarter than him in potions, but it was nice for Snape to favor Draco. It wasn't like Mcgonagall didn't favor her house too. Always letting that Longbottom get away with murder.  
  
Hermione, turning a bright red now, shot murderous looks at Draco. Draco just shrugged and smirked at her.  
  
"Well, what can I do if I am naturally more intelligent than you?"  
  
Hermione had to snort. She was top of every . Even potions. Although she could use a bit of help..sometimes...just NOT by Draco friggin Malfoy!  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and flounced down in a chair, she crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at Draco.  
  
"If Professor Snape wants us to make a potion, then so be it"  
  
Hermione unfolded her arms and gathered her text books, arranging them on the desk in front of her.  
  
Draco watched this, not makind any sign of moving. Hermione looked over at him and beckoned to get the supplies. Draco looked at her, horrified, she wasn't actually telling him to do something...was she?  
  
Hermione saw his look and giggled at it. Obviously he was used to being put up and admired on a pedestal.  
  
"Draco. I will get this ready, but you are just too smart, I may pick out the wrong ingredients. We wouldn't want that happening, now would we?"  
Hermione asked with exaggerated care.  
  
Draco saw the game she was playing at and smirked. He took a tray off her desk and went to the back of the room, gathering the necessary supplies used to make a happy potion. Luckily the one from earlier today had worn off, it was quite frightening. Pansy kept coming onto him and he'd just giggle and smile. How revolting.  
  
Draco shuddered at the thought of Pansy putting her hands on his thigh, and Draco actually allowing it. Draco quickly finished gathering the materials.  
  
He dropped the tray right in front of Hermione, startling her out of writing the essay.  
  
"I do essay, you make potion"  
Draco said roughly. Hermione just nodded and began to work on cutting up the mandrake root needed to make the potion. She also was happy that the potion had worn off. She was on the brink of asking Lavender whether she was an August or Summer ing. Hermione shuddered at the thought.  
  
Half way through, Draco stopped writing, due to a hand cramp. He looked up to find Hermione also sitting back, waiting the allotted time for the potion to simmer. She looked up at him and cocked her eyebrow, as if to say.."Why are you staring at me?"  
Draco just shrugged and continued to stare. How disturbing.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Hermione asked. The question didn't startle Draco as much as you would think. He looked up, composed himself, then looked back at Hermione.  
  
"I dont. I must admit I hate Potter and Weasley, but I have never truly hated you. You just hantg around with them which I guess makes you just like them"  
  
Hermione sighed at the answer. It was true, and well...true...but she wasn't like them. She wasn't brave she was cunning. and Smart. She had never told anyone else about the Sorting Hat ordeal. It had debated, just like with Harry, it thought she should of went into Ravenclaw, but Hermione knew she needed to be in Gryffindor after meeting Neville,Ron and Harry on the train that first day. She was smart enough to realize Ron would be in that house, and same with Neville. Ever since that day, she knew she was wrong. She shouldn't of ben in Gryffindor, she wasn't brave enough.  
Hermione looked up at Draco and nodded.  
  
"I should of been in Ravenclaw. Not Gryffindor."  
Malfoy just snorted.  
  
"Never, You are a true Gryffindor. As much as it pains me to admit it." Draco let the last part slip. It almost sounded like a compliment to Hermione's ears...but then again, this was Draco. No compliments.  
  
"You stick up for your friends, you trust them and while you are smart,yes I admit it"  
He said at Hermione's raised eyebrows.  
  
"You sure as hell are no Ravenclaw. Its like this. If your a Ravenclaw, I'm a Hufflepuff."  
  
Hermione started to giggle at the thought of Draco in Hufflepuff. It didn't seem possible. Before she knew it, she was full out laughing, and much to her surprise, Draco joined in.  
  
They were clutching their sides laughing when a timer went off, signalling to Hermione that she must add the powdered sage to the potion. Still giggling she turned back to her work, as did Draco. half an hour later Draco was finished writing the parchment paper and Hermione had finished the potion. Waiting for Snape to come back. he was due in 15 minutes, Hermione and Draco looked at eachother and started to giggle again. Hermione calmed down first and looked straight into Draco's eyes. Hermione could feel her skin starting to burn, she was blushing, yet she wouldn't lost eye contact. Before she knew what was happening a hand had enveloped around her neck and pulled her in close.  
  
Draco ran a hand through her curly brown hair as his lips closed in on hers. Hermione's eyes closed and she savored the feeling of his lips on hers. It was everything Hermione had hoped for in a first kiss, it was passionate and soft. It was almost like fireworks going off around her head. She just hoped he felt the same way.  
  
Draco did, he felt the most passion he had ever felt from a kiss. Sure, he had kissed lots, yet this was by far, the most spectacular most sensual kiss he had ever had. It was pure love.  
  
Hermione's hands ran down the nape of his neck, she held him close. not taking a breath, Hermione heard a sound behind her she would never forget.  
  
"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy....What do we have here?" 


	5. Slave

_**Chapter 5: Slave**_

* * *

Draco looked up at Professor Snape, his bluish eyes turning cool.

"Nothing Sir. Ms. Granger here just fell into me. I had to catch her, otherwise she would of ruined the potion."

As much as Hermione appreciated the quick save, she couldn't help feeling that she was being tossed aside.

Snape turned his head towards Hermione, and raised an eyebrow as if asking if this was true. Hermione gave a brisk nod.  
Snape gave a small smirk and said to them,

"Due to your foolish clumsiness, and the incomplete essay, I expect you back here at the same time on Thursday evening."

With a little 'humph' Hermione leaned back in her chair and nodded at the Professor. Draco just raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

Professor Snape dismissed them and Hermione collected her neatly organized text-books and stuffed them in her charmed backpack. Draco strode out of class, but paused long enough at the door for Hermione to crash into him.

'Oomph' she said as Draco quickly turned her around and kissed her again. Hermione didn't even have time to react, but the lips overtook her and her senses went numb.

Draco smirked, and said

"I'll never toss you aside." as he released her.

Hermione gasped, remembering her words from earlier and still stunned from the kiss. Her mind reeled, it was just possible that he guessed...but the chances were slim, Hermione couldn't bring herself to believe Draco was a legilimens!

Draco just smiled. He had no idea why he kissed her the first time, but it was purely instinct, he convinced himself. The second time was what disturbed him. A Malfoy waiting to kiss a mud-blood. It wasn't like Draco could deny it to himself though, he enjoyed it more than any other kiss in his history of them. And there were a lot.

As Draco released Hermione, he slipped her backpack on and pushed her off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. Hermione was a bit too numb to think clearly, so she took it all with good stride and walked off.

Approaching the common room, she couldn't look Harry or Ron in the face, so instead she just bolted to her bed.

What do you think about after a kiss? Especially your first? Hermione just thought of his lips. His full and wonderfully soft lips. Of course she thought about other regions of his body too. It was a glorious thing to fall asleep too.

Draco, likewise, was in his bed and thinking about the kiss, but he though of other things. Why he wanted to do it, and why it had the effect it did on him. His father had always taught him that mudbloods were good only for one thing: slaves. Whether that be sexual or domestic, slaves. They weren't comparable to wizards. So how come Draco had an intense urge to drop Pansy off the face of the world, and keep Hermione all to himself?

_Well. That won't do at all. I'll just have to guard myself more_, Draco thought as he turned over in bed, flicking his wand towards the light, extinguishing it.

* * *

_I'm back?_


End file.
